The Love Shack
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: "Ginny, will you marry me?" Ginny looked down at the man she loved and knew that he was all she wanted, forever and always. "Yes," she replied, and then she was kissing him. Dedicated to the last Harry Potter movie ever.


****"Ginny, will you marry me?" ****Ginny looked down at the man she loved and knew that he was all she wanted, forever and always. "Yes," she replied, and then she was kissing him. Dedicated to the last Harry Potter movie ever.****

* * *

><p>She watched as the hero of the wizarding world left with his two best friends in tow. She would find him later.<p>

"Ginny!" Her mother and father ran to her, enveloping her in a gigantic hug.

Cheers were ringing throughout the Great Hall, also mingling with more than a few tears, both of joy and mourning.

"It's finally over. This feels…amazing. I really love you, Mum. You too, Dad." Ginny glanced around at all the destruction; debris and bodies littered the floor from corner to corner. She spotted a still body with a mass of black hair sprawled across a few tiles. "By the way, Mum, that 'Not my daughter, you bitch' stunt was bloody brilliant."

Mrs. Weasley cracked a small smile and her eyes shone brightly. "I have lost one too many children tonight. I will not lose another one," she told Ginny in a commanding tone. They all looked down the hall to where red hair could be seen against pale white skin.

"Oh, there's George," Mr. Weasley broke through the silence, and Ginny watched her parents walk away to comfort what remained of her twin brothers.

Ginny turned and slowly made her way to the immobile portion of the twins.

Fred's body lay upon one end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny placed a hand on his forehead and ran fingers through his fiery locks. She gently caressed his cheeks and held his cold face in her hands. She could see the ghost of his last laugh faintly over his lips, but his eyes were cold and empty.

"Fred." She heard her voice break and realized she had tears running down her cheeks and staining her jaw.

"Here." A hand reached out and closed the eyes of the dead prankster. "Now he could be sleeping."

Ginny turned and looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. She stepped into his embrace and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine," he whispered into her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ginny gazed around at all the dead bodies. "I'd love to," she replied.

She placed her hand into his and they walked out through the front doors. The couple continued like this for a little while, recounting their versions of the past few months to each other.

They finally stopped close to the Whomping Willow. "I love looking into your eyes. I can't imagine not waking up to your beautiful eyes for the rest of my life. I found this at Grimmauld Place; it was my mother's. I hope that's okay with you because I don't have anything better." Harry pulled a ring from his pocket and got down on a knee. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down at the man she loved and knew that he was all she wanted, forever and always. "Yes," she replied, and then she was kissing him. "Do you really have that tattoo?" she asked between kisses.

He broke off. "Do you want to find out?" Harry whispered in her ear.

He picked up a stone and launched it at the knob on the side of the Whomping Willow. They kissed again with more hunger this time. Then they both took off for the tunnel and ran the whole length, snogging and laughing and racing each other.

They reached the top floor of their destination and Ginny removed Harry's shirt. She stared for a second and then said, "I'm disappointed. I really thought you might have that tattoo."

He laughed. "I can get it if that's what you really want." They began snogging again.

That night, Harry and Ginny christened the Shrieking Shack as the "Love Shack".

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, it's definitely not my favorite of my stories. It was kind of rushed; about halfway through it, I lost inspiration, so I just slopped something down. I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time, anyway. <strong>**


End file.
